


Payback

by lamardeuse



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/pseuds/lamardeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's never done it before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 3x18, "Submersion".

  
Rodney was on his knees, sucking John's cock.

It had really kind of surprised John the first time Rodney slid to the floor in front of him and swallowed him down, especially since they'd been engaged in a heated argument about forty seconds before that. If fighting was Rodney's answer to foreplay, then he must've spent the last three years with a hard-on.

Anyway. Blow jobs not being something that John had ever turned down before, he hadn't complained, and since then Rodney had demonstrated that he was extremely good at them. If John would have had to guess before experiencing McKay's mouth, he'd have been of the opinion that Rodney wouldn't know what to do with a cock if it was jammed up his ass, because being good at blowjobs required that you actually _pay attention_ to other people, and that had never been one of Rodney's strengths. However, he obviously had picked up some techniques somewhere, because he had known exactly what to do from the get-go – the right amount of tongue, the right amount of suction, all underlaid with the barest threat of teeth now and then to give it that extra edge. He even knew this trick that John had never experienced before – the best way John could describe it, it was kind of a swirly-lick-suck-with-a-backwards-twist thing that never failed to force John to clutch at Rodney's shoulder, the wall, any available surface that would in some way prevent him from floating up, up and away. The other hand was usually stuffed in his mouth to muffle the scream.

Rodney was holding off on the swirly-lick thing today, though – the bastard – no doubt because John had gone to sleep yesterday instead of helping him uncover the secrets of the geothermal power station. Well, to hell with him. John had been drenched and knocked around when Butterfingers Dex had missed his target at point-blank range, and after a two-mile round trip to the Wraith ship and back, he’d earned a rest.

Not to mention having his mind probed by a Wraith Queen, which, to be fair, Rodney didn’t know about, but still. It seemed like every goddamned Queen who crossed his path decided she wanted him on his knees, and it was starting to piss him off. John had never gone on his knees for anybody (no, not even for that), and being forced to kneel while having someone root around in his head was not his idea of a fun date. Once, when he’d been a lot younger and a lot stupider, he’d picked up a guy in a bar outside of Lackland who’d tried to force him to suck him in an alley. John had stayed firmly on his feet, and that guy had wound up kissing nothing but the pavement.

It wasn’t that he didn’t give blow jobs – he did (though they couldn’t hold a candle to Rodney’s) – it was just that he liked to give them on his terms. That didn’t make him a control freak or anything, did it?

A loud _popping _noise brought him back to reality; he looked down and saw that Rodney had pulled off and was regarding him with his typical McKay glare.

John really wished he didn't find that so hot.

“What?” he demanded testily.

“Oh, nothing. Just wondering if I was boring you.”

John looked down and saw that his response was now less than enthusiastic. “Uh. Sorry?”

Rodney grunted and shoved himself up off his knees, then staggered to the bed. “Something on your mind?”

Groaning, John fell onto the bed beside him. “I thought we agreed when this started we weren't gonna talk about _feelings_.”

“I'm not asking you to bare your soul, just give me some indication of why you seem incapable of putting your money where my mouth is.”

John threw an arm over his eyes. “That's very clever, Rodney.”

“Come on,” Rodney whined, tugging John's arm away, “you know I suck at this.” John raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh, shut up, you know what I mean.”

“Listen, it's not you, okay? I've just had a rough couple of days.” _And I'm thinking way too much,_ he added silently. Geez, what kind of freak turned down a Rodney McKay blowjob?

“Are you – is this because of the Queen? Did she hurt you?” Before John realized what was happening, Rodney's hand was sifting through his chest hair, searching for a mark that wasn't there. Swiftly, John covered Rodney's hand with his own, stilling it.

“Hey, hey,” John said softly. “You know they checked me out. I'm fine.”

“Yes, all right, just being paranoid,” Rodney muttered, trying to pull his hand away. John held fast, then turned the palm up and interlaced their fingers. His next words were delivered to their joined hands.

“She, uh, she got into my head,” he said softly. “They seem to like to do that. It's – not my favorite thing in the world.”

Rodney's jaw was tight as John continued. “But it's not just that. I could never do what you do, on your knees like that. I've never been able to do that.”

Rodney cocked his head at him, suddenly curious. “Why not?”

John shook his head. “I don't know. Too much like praying, I guess. I always hated going to church as a kid.”

Rodney's face went blank, and then he drew back and tugged his hand from John's grasp. “Fine,” he muttered. He swung his legs over the bed.

John's hand shot out and grabbed ahold of Rodney's arm before he could get away. “Because it's too much like surrendering.”

Rodney frowned. “In the literal or the figurative sense?”

John shrugged. “Both, I guess.”

Rodney watched him for a long moment, and John tried not to squirm under his scrutiny. “I don't think that's the only reason you don't want to.”

“Yeah? Then what's the other reason?” John demanded, ignoring his pounding heart.

Rodney looked him right in the eye, and John couldn't have looked away if his life depended on it. “I think you're afraid you're going to like it.”

John drew back. “What makes you say that?”

Rodney opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again. “Because I didn’t think I’d like being on my knees either.” He looked at his hands. “Not as much as I obviously do.”

John took a few stunned seconds to process this statement. “Are you saying you’d never – ”

Rodney made a face. “As much as it pains me to say it, you’re my first, yes. I’m sorry, did you fail to notice just how much of a control freak I am?”

John couldn’t bring himself to come up with his usual snappy response to that considering his brain was currently screaming questions at him, questions like _Why now?_ and _Why me?_ Finally, he managed to croak, “So it’s good from your end, huh?”

Rodney looked at him consideringly. “Yes. It’s surprisingly satisfying to make you – yes.”

John smiled at Rodney’s reddened cheeks. “As good as it is on my end?”

“Well, I wouldn’t have a basis for comparison, would I?” Rodney’s eyes widened as soon as the words were out. “Not that that was in any way a dig. Look, I don’t care if you – it’s not a requirement or anything – Christ, I hate talking about this kind of stuff,” he groaned.

“Then let’s stop talking.” John slid off the bed and stood in front of Rodney, then reached down and to grasp Rodney’s hands and tug him to his feet. Silencing the screaming in his head, he slid slowly to his knees.

“Wait, hold on, you don’t have to – ” Rodney babbled. Wanting to nip that in the bud, John leaned in and nuzzled Rodney’s soft cock.

“Oh, my goodness,” Rodney breathed, as John continued to explore, “that’s – that’s, ah, oh, I’m just going to shut up now.”

John took a moment to take a survey and found he was surprisingly calm. Yeah, his heart was trying to hammer its way out of his chest and his hands were trembling and he was possibly on the verge of a stroke, but he was still on his knees instead of halfway across the room, back plastered to the wall. Encouraged, he began to press gentle, dry kisses along the length of Rodney’s dick, which was beginning to fill. As it grew firmer, so did his kisses, until he was practically biting it with his lips.

“Did anyone – ever tell you how good you are at that?” Rodney gasped, and John hesitated for a moment, surprised. He always thought Rodney was the master at cocksucking in this relationship, but maybe Rodney hadn’t had a lot of good blowjobs.

“Oh please, please don’t stop – I – ohhh – ” Rodney trailed off when John belatedly got back into the program, this time with a long, lewd lick down the side of Rodney’s now fully hard cock. Wanting to cover all the territory, he wrapped his hand around the base and held it firmly while he licked every inch of it, top, bottom and sides. When he got to the slit, he arrowed his tongue and pressed against it; above him, Rodney groaned like he was dying.

Starting to feel a little steadier on his knees, he ghosted his other hand up Rodney’s hair-rough thigh to the fullness of his ass, then gripped it firmly as he opened his mouth wide to take Rodney in.

Okay, so this wasn’t as bad as he’d thought it’d be. He felt more in control than he thought he would, maybe because Rodney was holding himself still and not trying to grab his head or anything. In fact, he realized, Rodney wasn’t touching him at all. John opened his eyes and saw that Rodney’s hands were spasmodically clenching and unclenching at his sides, like it was all he could do not to touch John, like he desperately wanted to but was holding himself back because Rodney knew it would spook him.

John closed his eyes again and groaned around Rodney’s cock, then let go of the base and slid as deep as he could go. While he tried not to gag, he reached blindly for Rodney’s hand and moved it to his cheek.

“Oh – I can feel – _God _–“ Rodney’s hips jerked minutely. He got himself under control almost immediately, whispering apologies, but John only drew back and swirled his tongue around the head before diving down again, swallowing around him as he went. Another helpless jerk, and this time John went with it, using his hand on Rodney’s ass to guide them both into a rhythm he could handle. The hand on John’s face cupped his jaw, tilting his head just enough to break John’s concentration.

Rodney was looking down at him, an anxious look on his face. “Are you sure?” he asked, his fingers gentle on John’s face.

John released him slowly, then pressed his cheek to Rodney’s hip. “Yeah.” He kissed the hollow over Rodney’s hipbone, tongue tasting the salty sheen of sweat on Rodney’s skin. “Yeah.” And then, to prove he was telling the truth, he looked up at Rodney and held his gaze while he took him in again.

“Jesus, fuck, you’re so – “ Rodney gazed down at him, eyes hooded and mouth a firm, taut line as John started to suck. As if they’d both agreed on it, they took up the rhythm once more, Rodney’s hips stuttering in time with John’s bobbing head. When Rodney opened his mouth on a long, low moan, John’s free hand wrapped around his own cock. He came about thirty seconds behind Rodney, his jaw aching and his lungs burning and his body shaking so hard he thought he was going to rattle apart.

When John finally released him, Rodney groaned and collapsed onto the bed, his legs dangling over the edge of the mattress, occasionally twitching weakly like he’d been electrocuted.

“Okay, so that was pretty good,” he managed.

“Pretty good?” John demanded, hoisting himself up onto the bed beside Rodney, “Come on. That was at least a ‘pretty great’.”

Rodney turned his flushed face toward John. “Actually, that was a ‘pretty spectacular’,” he said softly, brushing John’s jaw with his fingers before sliding them into John’s hair.

Ignoring the fluttering sensation in his gut, John allowed himself to be drawn down into the kiss, opening to Rodney’s exploration.

“Did you like it?” Rodney asked anxiously, drawing back suddenly. “If you didn’t like it, it’s okay if we never do it again. I think I can live on the memories from that for about twenty years.”

John smiled. “Only twenty years?” He kissed Rodney, ending with a nip of teeth.

“Okay, maybe thirty,” Rodney sighed.

“Nah, I think I’ll have to keep working on it until we make it to fifty. I like big numbers.” A pause. “And I liked that. A lot.”

Rodney beamed happily. “Told you so.”

“All right, you win. Next time, though, we try one of my suggestions.”

Rodney’s eyes widened hopefully. “Like what?”

“Well,” John said, pretending to think about it, “I’ve always had this thing for French maids and Polish sausage, and I thought it might be fun to figure out a way combine the two…”

Somehow, Rodney managed to summon the strength to hit him with a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> First published January 2007.


End file.
